The Cure fanfic: the sirens of Neptune's songs
by jamarx93
Summary: The Cure are sirens who escaped from planet Neptune and must win their governments game wars in order to stay put and protect their new home planet Earth. Robert must train young Lazer Boris cousin in training in battling each game but also wants to confess his long lost love for him. Oc x Robert Smith yaoi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Cure fanfic the sirens of Neptune ch 1**

The cure fanfic  
The sirens of Neptune  
Chapter one move to a new planet

I'm so tired of being able to swim with my school of friends. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up but I'm so excited about moving away from caose.  
The fact that our home planet is not the same home we knew anymore.

"Robert! I'm so tired!" Said Porl.

"we have to go back this is not working!" Complained Simon.

"I don't think that is a good option " said Roger.

" my cousin is getting a fever!" Said Boris with Lazer riding on his back.

"Ok but just for tonight!" I had to say something before I do something they'll regret and we all swam to the next water volcano.

As we settled in our resting place for the night of sleep We had too sing a song for a shield protection we do this to block any intruder. I'm not sure if the government has been in searching for us but better safe than sorry. I'm not going to let the fucking government find us if it's the last thing I do.

It was past midnight and I'm still awake and I have to go to the bathroom. As I get up to pull my scales off my chest and body off as well I have a good glance at Lazer resting in his cousins arms. I loved him so much for being there for me and my friends that time of war on Neptune. But the fact that he had to be punished by removing his scales in betraying his kind brave kid.

"Oh that's right I forgot." I said that as well just as I took a piss my jewelry storage space cabinet fell out.  
" Lazer has a tracking device on his left ball sack."  
Blushing like a little pink flower I walked over half naked and took my tools but a rumble stopped my tracks.

"Don't move to quickly!" Said a girl followed by a man with some type of machine walking over. "We heard your singing and um..." The girl blush over my naked self coughed and said. "I don't know who you are but your buddies need to get a move on this volcano is about to erupt!"

I don't understand but the fact that she was human being and the only thing that would make me feel like a little bit of strange naked fool humans always have to run from bad things not my kind. I sang the awakening chant and everyone got up to the eruption.


	2. Chapter 2

**The cure Fanfic the sons of Neptunes song ch 2**

The Cure fanfic  
The sons of Neptunes songs  
Chapter 2 Protection of songs

I don't know what to do it all came out with a bang only thing that would make me feel any better. After the escape from the eruption of the volcanoes destroyed our hide out with the help two foolish humans and gave us a new home and a thing called a "job" I think it's time for a long day of a new song to save our new home.

Tim Pope said that while he was filming in the island  
were staying at the same thing over at the next one happened the same time. When he heard me and my kind sing he couldn't keep his eyes off of how the eruption kept erupted with our voices.

It was a three months after the escape.

" no he can't he is!" Lazer said that sipping a beer. "Shit no more!" Tripping over cans of beer running out his bedroom door out to the computer control room.

I'm listening to Kiss me kiss me album and the only thing that would make it any sickening sweet seeing his face so cute and nervous. " Robert hey... It's him!" Not paying attention listening with my headphones. But before he could make a move his cousin walking in and instantly removed my headphones.

"It's him isn't Zer?" Said Boris.

"Yes love cats keep screeching throughout the solar system!"

"Just say yes next time they call"

The fact that the government has yet discovered our hide out we been living as a undercover rock band for as long as Tim Pope said he would keep us. Lazer is the only one who has been in keeping with the any signs of the government or Spiderman invasion. Bright kid just like his oldest cousin Boris blond, wide eyed and stubborn as a blue mule.

" and then you have word like that you lad can sing it live in my room."

"Watch it!" Said Boris being a protective cousin he is to his baby cousin and speaking of which were going to have to protect the world of anything.

I hated human beings and I don't think it's time for a long time to interview when they all get our history wrong Simon was no exception and he is quite a warrior like his father and me I was supposed to be ruled a royal investment and I would not have it! As we have fish for dinner And having a siren bath.

"Fans today asked if our songs are magic?" Said Roger all naked sitting on the ledge of the bath home Tim Pope had good thing he did percent so we can not go out being caught. We chatted just as usual about the human world how much we have been learning on our planet learning was important but messing around is a omen God do I not miss home.

"I just want to go out to shopping with her" said Porl his red scaly body gleaming to the moonlight.

"You meet a human?" Asking Boris washing Lazers hair.

"Yes she loves to speak Latin who knew the ways of getting around here!"

"Love is what we do best sing your way out of a good meal "

"But I don't want to eat her Simon I like being a veggie siren!"

"But we sirens have tricked humans and eating them for melamine of years Pearl!"

"Don't call me of my real name that was what my mom called me and now we have a mission that is protecting our home land right Robert?"

I don't know what to think I mean Tim has always been a father I mean a real father figure and we do owe him and also Mary as well oh yeah she is Tim's assistant but quit a handful of us males. But just those two but every human ever? Humans always have avoided Greek creatures and now we have to save them just from not bothering us for so long?

"He has arrived!" Screaming Lazer hugging Boris in fear the trader my once brother Lol as I hiss in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cure fanfic  
The sons of Neptunes songs  
Chapter 3  
The traitor arrives

The fact I can get away with the new update to the point of view is the only thing that would make it happen to me and my friends. The fact that you can do it for me and everyone else. I'm so tired but can't let everyone and you down.

"we will see you soon buddy!" Said Simon putting on makeup for battle game.

" Mister Tolurst is ordering A blood flower bath game." Said His cousin just as he is helping him into his bathing battle suit."

Mary making breakfast in the kitchen and the other  
side of the building just walked into the band recording studio. "So what makes this work then a plan old calling the FBI or authorities?" Eating a banana while watching little cute Lazer getting ready as I explain.

The Neptunes government has been in contact with the traitor to call games in order for our surroundings if they win we come home and face charges in a long punishment of painful death penalty but if we win we can stay and continue living in the new planet as we want, and reproduce if we choose looking at Lazer blushing but continued.

"Ok so your government tolled you on our computer systems to a challenge why again just ask for freedom?"

"Because our government is a lot different from yours and if we choose freedom of speech we get killed instantly so this is how we deal with the situation also keeping your planet alive."

Before our time for a long time ago when he was still on our side and my friend the government has always been equally easy for fair rules and laws that would make it blue and beautiful but since that day of war of spiderman our home,our families gone to be. And so my dad has passed his King ruling on to me but I don't want it or anything but democracy and peace but since my friend turned me down had to escape.

"Robert he is ready get her inside!" Said Simon.

"Sorry if my government sees humans they will feed so tell Tim keep off the studio?"

"You're going to battle in here? And with what?"  
She was asking so much questions.

"I'll explain after the first game is over now go in!"

Just as she was told by myself and walked back in the Neptunes love cats hovers flew in just as Boris steadying Lazer in place. Now for the stadium how on earth can we fight in a small place? As the love cat we hear getting near we hear the song play ever since I was a little siren of any game. As the song ends appears a huge stadium hologram.

"Love our imaginary hologram programs!" Said Porl.

"Don't get carried away my old friends!"

I'm so not ready for him not yet anyway so it was not immediately clear if you don't like me neither. On top of the balconies walks into the lights of the beams.

"Good to see you Lol Tolurst!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The cure fanfic the sirens of Neptunes song ch 4**

The cure fanfic  
the sirens of Neptunes songs ch 4  
No music no game  
Rated 18  
Oc x Robert Smith

The best thing ever when the first half of the game is on their own business investment of the year before that is not a good one. The fact that the government has been an issue with the new update to fix the problem is the most recent quarter of this year is going to be a little more than one.

" Lol you know what you're doing well good luck." I said. "But if Lazer dies in the first half I'll just be killing you!" Before sitting in my chair.

The game is the only thing that would make me feel like a lot more than one million dollar siren. The first half beginning in the first half of the best of the first place in the world. Lazer has been given choices for the games if he wants a question taking off he can if he chooses to get my help or anyone of us to help but only in his hardest battles.

"The first game of the truth of democracy should have a great way to start with the first battle but first a question." Lazer looks to me and Boris just beside me then nods to the head consul. " ok if a boy should cry should he cry only to say he is sorry? Or cry for help or cry for ruling over a kingdom he never wanted?"

I'm so tired of hearing "the whole not me ruling over my fathers kingdom " Lazer knows me to not answer the-

"I choose ruling sir?" Said Lazer but they don't have any idea how much they love you so much for answering the fucking question.

"That is correct and you're first battle begins!"

It wasn't for the rest of the day before I get a new song and it was a great way to him to use wisely, but it was the only one that is not an option for violating a law. The battle against a wall of crawling posion blood flower crown crabs.

"Fight with your song weapons now go!" Why him? Why not me or anyone else? Which is why I fucking hate the government for sending the youngest player.  
The crabs where crawling on the huge brick wall waiting to angrily rip him apart.

After the game Lazer won in an effort by using my song spell Boys don't cry. I written most spells from old Greek siren spells from my moms library which get to later. Boris was not immediately known if I was a little more than one perverted siren.

"Lazer 46% points but lost a lot of siren seamen from thinking of something rather erotic ?" Boris said carrying his baby cousin away with lots of bruises and cuts to clean, but still looks so cute with pride he was good today want to reward him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The cure fanfic the sirens of Neptunes song ch 4**

The cure fanfic  
the sirens of Neptunes songs ch 4  
No music no game  
Rated 18  
Oc x Robert Smith

The best thing ever when the first half of the game is on their own business investment of the year before that is not a good one. The fact that the government has been an issue with the new update to fix the problem is the most recent quarter of this year is going to be a little more than one.

" Lol you know what you're doing well good luck." I said. "But if Lazer dies in the first half I'll just be killing you!" Before sitting in my chair.

The game is the only thing that would make me feel like a lot more than one million dollar siren. The first half beginning in the first half of the best of the first place in the world. Lazer has been given choices for the games if he wants a question taking off he can if he chooses to get my help or anyone of us to help but only in his hardest battles.

"The first game of the truth of democracy should have a great way to start with the first battle but first a question." Lazer looks to me and Boris just beside me then nods to the head consul. " ok if a boy should cry should he cry only to say he is sorry? Or cry for help or cry for ruling over a kingdom he never wanted?"

I'm so tired of hearing "the whole not me ruling over my fathers kingdom " Lazer knows me to not answer the-

"I choose ruling sir?" Said Lazer but they don't have any idea how much they love you so much for answering the fucking question.

"That is correct and you're first battle begins!"

It wasn't for the rest of the day before I get a new song and it was a great way to him to use wisely, but it was the only one that is not an option for violating a law. The battle against a wall of crawling posion blood flower crown crabs.

"Fight with your song weapons now go!" Why him? Why not me or anyone else? Which is why I fucking hate the government for sending the youngest player.  
The crabs where crawling on the huge brick wall waiting to angrily rip him apart.

After the game Lazer won in an effort by using my song spell Boys don't cry. I written most spells from old Greek siren spells from my moms library which get to later. Boris was not immediately known if I was a little more than one perverted siren.

"Lazer 46% points but lost a lot of siren seamen from thinking of something rather erotic ?" Boris said carrying his baby cousin away with lots of bruises and cuts to clean, but still looks so cute with pride he was good today want to reward him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cure fanfic The sirens of Neptunes song ch 6

Cure fanfic

The sirens of Neptunes song

chapter 6 run away from Government games

Oc x Robert

This takes place after the final games and Lazer still suffering from the governments tracker bracelet and Robert determined to help.

I'm not going to be able to do it again and again. The only way to get myself together in a statement from his first game of the year. I'm at work today and it was a little more than a month or two to finish my work.

" Robert, the company has been in an effort to make the band in the first half of the year." Said Tim.

" my government has been on my mind and I haven't been able to do anything." I said watching my kind prepare the concert.

This was my first gig over at the earths islands called America, but it sounds like the new update to the earths main station or something? I been waiting on the way to go back to research on the so called main island.

It was till the day of traveling with my band mates.

The fact that the company has been in my depth.

I'm so excited to be able to get the government away from our location. When we are allowed in the hotel or humans huge palace. It was a long trip we could all use a siren swim break from the trip,

" ahh so nice " I said dipping myself in the hotels pool.

" Sure is." Said Mary sitting in those long chairs.

" oh so this is not an easy way to catch what you say sun?"

"Correct chap only not to mention that I don't think I'm going to get my hair done tomorrow with so much humidity."

She stands up for a moment but walking to the pools shallow end. And swims close. I'm been suspicious of Mary sure she is kind and helpful but something else?

Just when I tried to get a farther distance a hand grabs my shoulder as she draws me close.

" Ronert! Lazer has to get ready!" Yelled Simon from the pools main door.

Oc pov

Some sirens can be cruel to me that I can be found shivering in fear. I was treated like a outcast the first time I was born from a family and I don't know why they chose but to sudden urge to explain.

" Fuck! No way?" I said clutching my blonde hair.

Boris helping me into my gear. " it's no use backing out now the government is pissed off then ever." I don't have to go back and make a fool of myself.

"Um hey cousin can you go find my um…. Sword?"

Boris looks to me with suspicion and determination then says to stay put but I know I don't and run for it.

Roberts pov

Me and Mary wait for Lazer to arrive but before the gates of the games to reach a compromise with my Lazers arrival Mary beckons me to be a little more upbeat how can I when I haven't even confessed to the late gamer.

"Um hey….. You seem to worry about Lazer and I was oh nothing." Mary said in which was confusing.

She kissed me just when I was going to ask what she was asking, she pulled my head to hers but a sound of running feet interrupt. " Stop! Lazer I hear him! Make yourself useful and get my sirens!" No arguing that as I ran after my running Laze


	7. Chapter 7

The Cure fanfic The sirens of Neptunes song ch 7

Cure fanfic

The sirens of Neptunes song ch 7

Lazer blast my heart to pieces

The cure for a long way in hell of an international tribunal for all my life. The fact I don't know what to do with Lazer. I'm so tired of being the only one who can make him feel so much for the rest of his siren life.

" Lazer!?" I called out no reply. "Fuck you're a great little bitch about the stupid government as much as I am!"

I'm so stupid for not having a conversation about his life and mine, his emotions are all my fault. I'm out near the desert of America. So far walking out in the hot air of the desert I don't have any idea where he could have gone.

I ran not a glance at my home as I am a huge difference in my life of escaping it. I love you but you can't get enough time for me and my heart. As I stop to catch my breath, and wipe my tears I see a little house but skipped it to be from the heart in my eyes and continued on.

"Lazer!" Fuck have to run faster but got stopped by a group of beetles that are crawling on me all at once.

"Easy my pets" it was him the Spiderman King.

I'm so tired of searching when I heard loud booms and ran into a fight with a lot more than one million beetle army against someone. I don't believe that I have a great way to go back and the rest of the best of luck but now he was indeed of it. Lazer was battling beetles to the point where they have been killed by so many strikes.

"Fool you think that is the only thing that would kill my army?" Said the king of spiderman.

He was not fully aware the same thing happened on our home planet. But the scars must have been in his head for long on this battle the lad. Just when he was all warn out of beetle posion all I could do is fucking chicken out fuck!

"Fool now you're mine as for the Neptunes government and power!"

"Go if you want to but if you want it! I want this to be the end!" I yelled probably making a big mistake.

"Prince Robert! Your royal energy will do as well!"

Just as his beetles crawl over, I don't think I'm going to but I must! As prepared my Lazers savor package.

I don't move I am stiff as a statue, the feeling of my body won't respond. I dream of being back at my Neptune planet, all peaceful with caterpillar girl fairies flying as cream scent of Love Cat mansions. Into the sea I swam with just my cousin and his wife. I dream of eating French toast with everyone, I don't taste just smell it. A hand holding mine as my breathing came to.

"Lazer? Come on wake up." I hear a voice and open my eyes as a pair of red lips came into view.

I am alive for just being able to stand so much posion beetles? " Robert? I….. Where am I?" I glance at the wooden floor and cool water surrounding my hurt body, the strange pool snaps me aware it's the little house. " so this came with a spear siren pool?" Robert reaching a bottle of some substance. " this might sting but the medicine for one damaged rib cage and skull be still kid." I did as I was told wincing as the cool liquid squirting out onto my head all the way down.

"Alright get some rest." Said Robert getting out bucked naked taking a notice, blushing I turn away.

" Lazer…. You know that was stupid if I hadn't contact my brother in time, I couldn't see you…." I was stupid what was I thinking making my friends and cousin worry like that. " Robert I'm sorry" my tears streaming down my face. " kid I would done the same if it means sacrificing everything."

"Robert I…..just had enough and now you ratted on me?!"

"I was getting my brother Lol to kill the spiderman "

"You know those creatures can heal?"

"I know but will have to figure out that later but right now rest I need to keep look out I sneaked away from Lol probably pissed looking now. "Robert you don't have to do that it was I who got us into this mess "

Robert moved his face close to mine breathing in his hot breath on my face, "but you struck my heart into pieces." Kissing me on my cut lips ignoring the pain


	8. Chapter 8

The Cure fanfic The sirens of Neptunes song ch 8

The Cure fanfic

The sirens of Neptunes song ch 8

Bugs and rock and roll

I'm so tired of hiding my feelings for someone who has a lot more than anything else in this world. I'm a prince and I have duties of my own. But seeing Lazer go through this day after day of their way to keep up with their bloody games.

" I think it's safe to say I love you so much for a long time." I confessed. "So glad you are the only one who has been the most important thing in my life." I take a sponge to scrub his body from the medicine as he slept.

It was morning.

Lazer hasn't been up since I carried him in. I am so glad to see none disturbance or danger creeping around and head back in the house. Just before I could walk in the pool room I heard a car screeching.

"Lazer! Wake up!" I yelled shaking the sleepy blond up as I try a message to the rest of the band no response no signal fuck had no choice. I picked up my Lazer as transformed into my siren self to shrink to fit through the pools drain sewage system.

Back In The Cure recording studio

Boris: where is he?

Simon:come on dude Zer was just really out of it

Boris: I know but why now?

Tim:um look whatever happened it's not his or your fault.

Porl: yeah if anything it's our governments doing

Roger: I always thought our government has been very helpful in the past but since Roberts father passed away.

Boris: I hope the highness isn't thinking of doing nothing to my baby cousin.

Just when he could continue the room shook with cracking of walls and objects falling. They were not aware thousands of beetles swarming the studio outside.

I don't know how long I was out?

The only way I am sure it will not be able to do without my permission to wake up. I think of my cousin and my band family waiting for me and worrying. I can't help myself from the pressure of my life becoming more vapid. Boris was always a father to me whatever happens to him when I am not there I'll never forgive myself. Just about don't know a long then a hour I began to stir and wake up to see bubbles underwater?

"Well look who's up?" Said Robert barely know what I want to see but seeing in his blue scaly legs and beautiful long black hair.

"What happened?" I asked stretching out my own scaly legs moving my fishy feet. "Let me guess who ever lived in that house returned?" He nodded.

"He must have been out all night somewhere and returned right before you came." Robert swam to sat his behind next to me on the rough rock floor where in some sort of ocean cave. Robert explained when I was still asleep he had to concentrate on using up all mine and his energy to shrink into the pools sewage pipe system and swam as fast as he could also be nice if it wasn't even that bad, swam into the ocean of Pacific from the long sewage system.

"I am sorry Robert if I wasn't such a bitch wouldn't be here!" I brushed my hair with my hand bringing to my face. "So? What now or do I have to go out to locate the nearest sewage system?" He took my hand before I could swim. " Lazer it's not going to be easy and besides the government has put you through enough trouble as it is so what's the rush?" He is right because of our stupid government where here and it's so long since I realized it was up to us to decide.

"Hey….. Um you kissed me and um….?" Changing topics but to most important as Robert blushing a pure pink of a tulip. "And um just wondering how many you kissed I mean you have been so popular?" Robert scotching close enough to pull me closer. "Never once well Mary back there didn't count as my first." I was stunned remembering how he kissed her before I ran away. " so she wasn't it? Well um then…. can you be my first um?" Robert cupping my face as the delicious pink ton returns, "as I said I loved you so much I could never stop kissing you." I don't say anything as he drew me close to brush my lips against his.

Back at Cure recording studio.

The beetles began to flood everywhere just when things looking bad Boris trying to call a stress signal nothing.

Boris: looks like a battle of rock is in hands!

They all looked at one another and know what to expect as each grabs their instruments and using their sirens songs and took out all the beetles. Lol finally arrives but with bad news as the spider king gave up and flew back in space.

It was almost midnight and down below a hidden ocean cave two lovers move to the sound of the beautiful night oceans waters.

"kiss* Mmmph Lazer!" Kissing him hard.

"Robert…*kiss I love you too."

We made love till midnight all tired as we slept in each ones arms until morning we head back.

More to make, had to cut out my yaoi parts sorry. Go here for them art/The-Cure-fanfic-The-sirens-of-Neptunes-song-ch-8-587182384


End file.
